Puppies in Aleu
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Aleu has puppies -complete-
1. Prolouge

It had beed some time since Aleu, the half wolf/half husky had become the new pack leader of Nava's pack

As Nava said to her father Balto, she made a great leader, and the wolves of her pack lived great lives. Especally with all the carabou they now had thanks to her

Of course their's more to a pack than eating carabou.

As Aleu would find out, one winter. Some time between January and April (this is a clue, if you know about wolves)

* * *

**Quick question. Which wolf from Balto 2 do you all like best? Between these three**

**Yak (the blue wolf with fleas)**

**Sumac (the brown one with eye)**

**Or Nuke (the big one who like to eat)**

**more l8ter**


	2. Aleu in Heat

Are story beings in the winter months. It had been almost a year since Aleu led her new pack away from their home and t the carabou.

Aleu was out looking for some carabou to hunt, it had taken the half husky mutt some time to learn how to, yet thanks to Nuke, Sumac, and Yak. She was catching food like a pro in no time.

Yet on this particular day, she felt...different. She could quite put her paw on it, but something just wasn't normal. She didn't feel sick or anything, although she did feel unusually warm for it being so cold now.

She just did her best to ignor it.

Yet that wasn't the only thing different going on.

As Aleu walked on, suddenly two wolf puppies shot out of a bush.

"Tag, your it!" one puppy said

"Okay you better run," the other pups said playing some more

Just then two adult wolves came out of the bush as well.

"Time for lunch pups," the dad wolf said

"Okay papa," the pups said going back to their parents

"Cute kids," Aleu said

"I know," the mom wolf said with a smile "It feels like only yesterday they were drinking my milk, they grow up so fast,"

For some reason all that made Aleu feel warmer now. She ignored it and went back to hunting

Yet as she went on she noticed two wolves near a dead carabou

"Maybe they can spare some meat," she thought walking over

Yet when she did she noticed only one wolf was eating the kill. And boy was she eating

"Just how many puppies are ou pregnant with honey?" the boy wolf said in awe at his mates mad eating

"Excuse me," Aleu said "I was wondering if you could spare a bit of...

"Burp," the pregnant wolf said, only bones were left of the carabou

"Are yo all full pups?" the girl wolf said to her tummy as she rubed it. The boy wolf went over and felt her tummy to

Aleu left the wolf family to be, feeling warmer now still.

She continued searching for food, when suddenly she heard something. It sounded like some form of beast

"A rival preditor," Aleu thought ready for a fight. She waited for the attack, yet none came.

"Okay then," Aleu said following the sound "If you won't come to me, I'll come..."

Aleu stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the sourse of the noise. Two wolves "getting down"

"Excuse us!" the wolves said embarashed

"Tryin to get some private time Aleu!" the boy wolf said

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. Just...just..." Aleu left feeling akward, and really warm now.

In the end she gave up hunting and decided to roll around in the snow. Hopefully that would cool her off

"Why am I so hot all of a sudden?" she said rolling around more

"Ms. Aleu?" a voice asked

Aleu got up to see Vasha, a black girl wolf that was part of her pack

"Vasha?" Aleu asked "What's up?"

"I was just going to inform you that it looks like we might be in for a blizzard tonight," Vasa said "I advise you gather the pack together in the caves. Don't want any of the newborn pups to freeze."

"Speakin of pups," Aleu said just then "I've been feeling really strange when I get near them these days. You think you can help me find out what is going on with me?"

"Hmm?" Vasha said

Aleu explained what was going on with her body being warm and everything

"Huh!" Vasha gasped when she was done

"What is it," Aleu said worried

"Congradulations," Vasha said "You're having your first heat cycle,"

"Heat cycle?" Aleu said

"You're comming of age to where you can hhave pups of your own. This is mating season after all,"

Aleu gasped

"Puppies?" she said

Just then a cold wind blew over both wolves

"We better alert the pack," Vasha said

"Right, yeah," Aleu said as they went off

"Me, have pups?" Aleu thought as they went

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. Mates and Rescues

All of Aleus pack were now in a large cave in their forest home. Safe from the blistering cold outside.

In the cave Aleu now saw the amount of wolves that had pups or were having them.

"Wow," she thought, her hrmones at their peek.

"Hi doggy," Sumac said, Yak and Nuke with him

Suddenly Aleus drive for puppies caused her mind to picture the three goofy wolves as the cannes of her dreams

Nuke was even larger and buffer than he already was, Yak was flea free and smelled like roses, and Sumac was drop dead handsome

"You okay?" Nuke asked

Just then Aleu began to walk around the three wolves

"Hi boys," she said with a sexy voice

"Uhhhhh..." the wolves said confussed

"You three are making me so...hot," Aleu said. She even gave Nuka and Sumac doggy kisses.

Honestly the three wolves were really liking it. Well until...

"Aleu! Aleu!" another wolf said "Hurry, a family can't find their pup! They think it may be out in the snow storm,"

Aleu's in heat moment was gone, she almost instanyly snapped back to her normal self

"What am I doing?" she wondered

"Aleu!" the wolf said

And with that, Yak, Sumac, and Nukes moment of joy was gone

"Our pretty pack leader left us," Sumac said

"Aww," Yak said "And I was really enjoying it,"

"I think Aleu is hungry," Nuke said "Hungry for puppies,"

"Ew," Sumac aid

"No," Nuke said "I mean she wants to be a mama wolf,"

"And we're her potental mates," Yak said

"Ohhhh," Sumac said dreaming of having Aleu as a mate

Sadly, this in turn caused the three friends to turn on eachother. Now trapped in competition for a wolf's heart

"I bet she'll choose me," Nuke said "I'm so big and strong,"

"No chance," Yak said "I'm..."

"A fleabag," Sumac said

"Look who's talking mister _I almost pushed her into the water," _Yak countered

"Enough talk!" Sumac said "I shall win her heart, and I'll start by saving that puppy!"

"Not if I save it first!" Nuke said

"Or me!" Yak said

With that they followed Aleu. Determined to save a puppy, and win her heart

* * *

**Again**

**Which wolf do you think should get the girl? **

**l8ter**


	4. And the Winner Is

The snow and wind continued to blow madly as Aleu and the other wolves searched for the pup

"Koda!" Aleu said calling out the pups name

"He could be anywhere," another wolf said

"We should spilt up," Yak declared

"And whoever finds the puppy will howl for the others to come," Sumac said butting into Yaks idea

"I'll go this way," Nuke said running off in one direction

Yak and Sumac did the same

Aleu and the other wolves in her search party did so to

* * *

"Ugh," Yak said feeling the freezeing cold beat down upon him. "This is worse than fleas,"

Just then he thought he heard something

"Koda?" he said "Koda is that you?"

The wolf went to where the voice was

"I dd it!" Yak thought "I found him! I found..."

Just then what he thought to be Koda was instead just a skunk

"A skunk?" he said "You're not what I'm looking for, little..."

"Wolf!" the skunk said spraying Yak

"Ew," Yak said smelling the stink of the skunk "Now I'm cold, and smelly,"

* * *

Nuke was searching for Koda

"Koda," he said

Yet all he could here was his stomach growling

"Ugh," Nuke said "I can search on an empty stomach,"

Just then, through the falling snow, Nuke saw it.

"Carabou!" Nuke said chasing after the prey, completly forgetting about Koda

* * *

"Koda!" Sumac called out "Where are you little puppy?"

The brown wolf was getting pumbled by the falling snow

"Brrr, it's cold," Sumac said shivering

"I k-kn-know," a voice said

"Huh?" Sumac said wondering who said that

Just then he felt something grab onto his leg

He looked down to see a puppy.

"What are you doing out here? Sumac said "It's a mess out here,"

"I-I got seperated from my family," the pup said "They were heading to te caves. B-b- ut I wandered off instead,"

"Funny," Sumac said "I'm looking for a..."

Just then Sumac got it

"Koda?" the brown wolf said

"Yes," the pup said

"Oh my!" Sumac said howling. While hugging the pup close to him, keeping Koda warm.

Soon enough, Aleu and the other wolves found them, and took them back to the caves. Yak and Nuke also returned to the caves. Smelly, full, and failures

The parents of Koda thanked Sumac, yet what was better for him was Aleu gave him a little kiss

"That was very brave of you Sumac," Aleu said

Sumacs heartbeat was racing as the pretty young wolf said that to him

Yak and Nuke looked on.

"This stinks," Yak said

"I know," Nuke said covering his nose from Yaks new odor

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Wolf Puppy Love

A few days after the blizzard had passed now, and now Aleu and Sumac were almost inseperable.

"Aleu look," Sumac said covering himself in snow "I'm the abominal snow doggy! Rawr!"

"Hahaha," Aleu laughed at the funny wolf "Oh Sumac you are so hilarous,"

Just then, Aleu, who was still in heat. Had anothe of her homone moments

"Such a...cute...funny...handsome wolf you are Sumac," Aleu said walking around the wolf

"You think I'm handsome?" Sumac said

"Mmmhmmm," Aleu said nodding then rubber her body next to his

Sumac was in shock by this, but he also liked it. Really liked it

"Huh," Aleu gasped

"What is it Aleu?" Sumac asked worried

"You...that...big!" Aleu pointed down at part of Sumac

The brown boy wolf looked down, only to see he had _powered up_

"Oh my!" Sumac said trying tocover his mega mini-wolf

"Wow," Aleu said "I never knew you were so...sexy,"

"Say what?" Sumac asked

Aleu fanned herself with her tail, then asked Sumac a question.

"Sumac," she began "Do like puppies?"

"Puppeis?" Sumac repeated "Ya, they're cute,"

"So cute," Aleu said "Y'know, we can have some,"

Sumac was taken back just then

"Whoa Aleu," he said "You want to..."

"Yes," Aleu said "I'm in heat Sumac,"

"With me?" Sumac asked

Aleus answer was to kiss the brown wolf

Mini-Sumac powered up again as they kissed

Afterwards Sumac was love drunk with her

"Okay little doggy," Sumac said geting into postion

"Whoa," Aleu said getting him off

"But you said..." Sumac began

"Later tonight," Aleu said "When we can be alone. It should be special afterall shouldn't it?"

Aleu kissed Sumac again

"Yes," Sumac said more love drunk

"Boy she can kiss," Sumac thought

"Later then papa," Aleu said winking at him, then going off to check on the pack.

* * *

**Any suggestions 4 later chapters?**

**more l8ter**


	6. Doggy Style

The sun had set now, the full moon shining brightly above

Sumac was in a small clearing in the forest, the light of the moon shining upon him like a spotlight.

"Where is she?" Sumac thought looing around

"Hi wolfy," Aleus voice said

Sumac looked over to see her as sh stepped into view. Maybe it was the light from the moon, or maybe it was cause she was in heat and it had reached its peek now. Whatever the reason, Aleu looked hotter than ever

And all that hotness once again caused Mini-Sumac to become Mega-Sumac.

"Wow," Aleu said seeing him _powered up_ "Dose it do tricks?"

Sumac nodded

Aleu got into position, and lifted her tail up

"Well c'mon then big boy," she said

Sumac climed on her and got into his postion

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sumac asked "Cause they'll be no turning b..."

"Sumac," Aleu said in a sexy voice "Get in me and lets make puppies,"

Sumac did so, as both canines shared a passionate night of romance

Along with new life that now began to grow in Aleu

* * *

**More l8ter**


	7. Pups and A Spirit Wolf

The sun rose on the following day, and the new wolf couple with it

Sumac was the first to wake up, he looked over at Aleu.

"She even looks beautiful when she sleeps," Sumac thought

Then he looked down at her belly, oods were their were little pups starting to grow in there.

He put his paw on her tummy, as if wanting to say hi to the little puppies for the first time

Just then Aleu started to awake

"Good morning," Sumac said

"Good morning to you to," Aleu said

"So...how was I?" Sumac asked "Y'know last night?"

"Words won't do justice in explaining how amazing you were," Aleu said

"That good?!" Sumac said suprised

"And more," Aleu said

"Wow..." Sumac though "And that was my first time,"

Aleu nuzzled her mate

"Thank you," she said

"Do you think it worked?" Sumac asked

"Time will tell," Aleu said "Yet I have little doubt you just knocked me up,"

Aleu rubbed her tummy, Sumac joined in to. Both wolves saying hi to the potental new life inside Aleu.

Just then both their stomachs growled

"Guess all that mating worked up an appetite," Aleu said

Sumac patted Aleus tummy

"Get ready for your first taste of carabou," Sumac joked

Aleu giggled

With that they went off to eat

* * *

A week later, Aleu wasn't feeling to well

"Oh," she moaned in pain, she felt like she had a massive stomach ache

She was with Sumac and his friends

"I think somethings wrong with your mate Sumac," Yak said

"No guys it's just a..." Aleu barfed

Yak barley dodged getting puke all over his fur

"Oh I'm so sorry I..." Aleu threw up again

"Okay honey," Sumac "You need to lay down and rest. Hopefully whatever..."

"Caw! Caw!" a voice made

The four wolves looked up to see a raven

"That raven," Aleu said remebering it from her past adventure

Just then it landed, and a strange smoke began to surround it. When it cleared, Aniu the white wolf was sitting with them

"My grandaughter," she said "You are blessed with new life that now grows within you,"

The other wolves jaw dropped in shock

"Grandaughter?!" Aleu said shocked

"New life?!" Sumac and his friend said suprised as well

"Yes," Aniu said "Congrats,"

The white, grandma wolf howled and she vanished

"That was my grandma?" Aleu said "I'm sorry I ever called her wild animal,"

Sumac began dancing with his friends, then nuzzled his mate

"Your pregnant!" Sumac said

Yak and Nuke were still jealous that they lost Aleu to Sumac, yet it wasn't like they'd try to get back at Sumac or something

Plus what happened next suvised at revenge

Aleu puked on Sumac.

"Ew," Yak and Nuke said

* * *

**Any suggestions 4 later chaps?**

**More l8ter **


	8. Hungry Hungry Aleu

A few weeks went by, and Aleu's belly grew. Her little puppies making a small budge now.

Of course the other wolves took notice of their alpha females expecting. Which they congradulated her on, along with Sumac being that papa to her pups.

"Oh you look so beautiful," Vasha said seeing Aleu and her pregnant glow

"Thanks," Aleu said

"Do they kick yet?" Vasha asked

"No," Aleu said "But..."

Just then Aleus stomach growled. It sounded like she had swallowed a bear cub whole.

"Whoa," Vasha "You sure those are puppies you got in there?"

"Very hungry puppies," Aleu said "I hope Sumac gets back with..."

Honey," Sumac said with a carabou leg in his mouth

"Food!" Aleu said rushing to the meat and basically inhailing the entire thing

"Whoa," Vasha said "I've seen anyne wolf down a meal like that,"

"I know," Sumac said

In a matter of moments the leg was nothing but bone.

Yet even thougt Aleu had filled her belly, her pups bellies weren't full yet. A litle more belly growling told Sumac that

"Guess they want seconds," Aleu said

"She must have a whole pack in there," Vasha said

"Seems like it," Sumac said going of for more meat,"

* * *

**Short I know**

**more l8ter **


	9. Cravings And Kicks

Time rolled on, and Aleu kept growing and growing.

By now she was getting cravings, and kept asking for the oddest of foods

"Ugh," Nuke said as Yak and Sumac stood on his back

"Racoon? Really? She's hungry for racoon?" Sumac said

"How'd you talk us into this again?" Yak asked

The wolf trio had made a canine tower out of themselves so Sumac could nad a racoon in a tree

"Here little racoon," Sumac said seeing the small furry animal hiddng in a hole in the tree "I just want to talk to you,"

The coon snarled at the wolf

"Okay then," Sumac said "Guess we gotta...AH!"

The racoon pounced on Sumac, causing the wolf tower to fall. A few bruises and scratches later though, Sumac got his prey.

* * *

"Honey," Sumac said coming over with the coon in his mouth "I got you your snack,"

"Oh," Aleu said "I don't feel hungry anymore,"

Sumacs jaw dropped, and the coon with it "But? You.. And I..."

"I'm up for some birds accually," Aleu said

"Ugh," Sumac said going out once more

* * *

Later that night, after a lot of hunting and confussion.

Sumac and Aleu were asleep in their den

Well untill...

"Ugh," Sumac said feeling something bump him

He awoke

"Aleu please..."

Sumac then saw his mate was still sound asleep

"Huh?" Sumac said confussed once more "But then..?"

Suddenly he felt the bumping again, he looked down to see it ws coming from her tummy. The pups were kicking.

"Huh," Sumac gasped. This was the first time they were kicking

A smile found its way on the wolf, as he put his paw on Aleus tummy.

"Hello puppies," he whispered "I'm your papa. Your mom and I can't wait to see your cute little faces."

"No we can't," Aleu said awake now

"Aleu," Sumac said "I'm so sorry I woke..."

"You didn't," Aleu said putting her paw on her belly. "They did,"

"They're so fistey," Sumac said

"They must take after my side of the family," Aleu joked

Sumac laughed as well

So both parents wolves stayed their in the den, in the middle of the night. Both so full of joy at the new life bumping around in Aleu.

Until her stomach growled

"Racoon or bird?" Sumac asked

"Just carabou," Aleu said "I'll give you break,"

The pups kicked Aleu a bit harder

"No, no," Aleu said rubbing her belly "You're getting carabou and you're liking it kids,"

With that Sumac went off to get Aleu and thepups a midnight snack

* * *

**More l8ter**


	10. Names and Moods

Aleu was more than halfway done with carrying her puppies in her tummy.

Also the snow had begun to melt

Sumac was worried when Aleu walked out an about

"Be careful," he said to his mate "You might slip on the mushy ice,"

Aleu found it kind of cute how concerend he was of her. He'd make a great dad for her pups

"Oh," Aleu suddenly said

"What is it!?" Sumac said ful of worry "Did your water break! Oh my! Don't worry Aleu we..."

"No, no, Aleu said "It's not time yet. Fenrir's just kicking me."

"Fenrir?" Sumac said

"Oh I forgot," Aleu said "I've been thinking up nmes for are puppies. Here,"

Aleu took Sumac paw and put it on her tummy

"That's Fenrir," she said putting his paw on a little lump inside her "Here's Kate, Lily, and Fang,"

"Wow," Sumac said "You sure yo got only four puppies though?"

"That's all I feel," Aleu said

Sumac ut his paw back on Aleus tummy.

"Our four cute little puppies," he said

"Honestly I thought I'd have more," Aleu said "My mom had six,"

Of course things weren't always cute and loving for these to expectant wolves

* * *

"Honey," Sumac said with some meat "I got you dinner,"

Aleu came out of their den and began to eat

"Wow," Sumac said "You were hungry,"

ARE YOU SAYING i'M FAT?!" Aleu expoded with angey

"No...I..." Sumac began

Aleu began sobbing

"Sorry, Sumac," She said "These moods swing are so crazy,"

Then Aleu got really happy

"But mood swing mean my pregnancy is going good right? Yay me!"

Sumac was very confussed

Yet still they both happily awaited when their pups would be born. Which was real soon.

* * *

**Aleu gives birth in next chap**

**l8ter**


	11. Birthdays

Aleu was really close to her due date now with the puppies.

She and Sumac were with his friends Nuke and Yak again. Just visiting and having a good time

"Wow Aleu," Yak said "Looks like those puppies will be born anday now,"

Aleu rubbed her tummy "Yep," she said

"I just can't wait to see their cute little faces," Sumac said

"Bet they'll look really adorable," Nuke said

Just then, it happened.

A huge gush of water and blood came out of Aleu, followe by the girl wolf staring to feel cramps

"Sumac," she said in pain "It's time,"

"Oh my!" the three wolves said

"What do we do?" Nuke asked

"Get some water!" Sumac said "Yak help me with Aleu,"

Sumac look the paw of his mate, yet Aleus paw felt more like a bear trap around the father wolf

Aleu gave him a stare that said "You did this to me!" followed by another howl of pain

"We praticed for this remember," Sumac said "Just breath..." Sumac then began breathing like Aleu did "And push!"

"Ah!" Aleu screamed

Soon enough the sound of a whimpering newborn puppy was born

The sight of the miracle of life made Yak pass out

Sumac helped his new pup over to Aleu, where it drank her milk.

Meanwhile, Aleu gave birth three more times, then she was done.

"They're...so," Aleu said exasted

"I know," Sumac said

Aleu had two boys, and two girls

The first pup Fenrir had redish fur like her mother, Jenna.

The next pup, Kate had pur white fur.

The third born, Lilly, had Brown fur

And their final pup, Fang had grey fur.

Just as the new wolf parents were full of joy at their new family. Nuke came back with the water. Yet he tripped and dumped it on Yak

"Huh? Whao!" the wolf said "What I miss?"

And so a new chapter in Aleu and Sumacs life began.

**The End**


End file.
